


I'm not falling for you, I already love you.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Freaking Quinn, Kinks, Love, Quintis - Freeform, Rabbit Hole, Romance, Tobias Curtis, not really smut, post sex, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby wakes up with in the morning after many drinks and a trip down the rabbit hole, only to realise who he truly loves isn't Amy, his ex fiancée.</p><p>-</p><p>"All in." Toby said confidently.<br/>"You didn't even see your cards yet." the gentleman across Toby said in disbelief.<br/>"I don't have to." He paused for a beat. "I see you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not falling for you, I already love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to @XerxesBreak that gave me the idea of writing about Toby's origin, and I decided to write about when/how Toby realised that he was in love with Hap!
> 
> -
> 
> Please do leave reviews on how I can improve my writing or leave a suggestion for my next fanfic! Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

"All in." Toby said confidently.  
"You didn't even see your cards yet." the gentleman across Toby said in disbelief.  
"I don't have to." He paused for a beat. "I see you."

-

"Ow my liver." Toby groans. 

The light was shining too bright. His head was pounding. "Did I drink too much last night?" Toby wondered. He closes his eyes trying to recall what had happened. He couldn't recall much but enough to figure out what happened.

"Oh crap." Toby muttered out loud. He didn't have more than a couple cans of beer last night (or so he thought). He thinks he didn't get drunk. He had a pretty good tolerance for alcohol. The reason why his head was hurting was because he got kicked by some drunk guy that felt like Toby was cheating in a game of poker. But that was not the only reason his head hurt. He went down the rabbit hole, gambling every other game in the casino, reading everyone including the bartenders. He lost himself. But why did he do that to himself he wondered. Amy. She left him a voice mail. After he heard what she said he was stressed, upset, confused.

"Where the fuck am I even?" He says aloud to no one. He opens his eyes and scans the room. He did not know where this place was. It was not his room nor was it the garage. Toby looks down then he realises that he was wearing his birthday suit.

"Shit. Did I sleep with a stranger?" he thought to himself closing his eyes again.

"Good morning sleepy head." A voice said.

Toby opens his eyes and sat up with the blanket covering waist down. "Uh hi." Toby muttered. He looked at the girl. She looked half Asian. Half Japanese probably Toby guessed. Toby read her and found that she was a pretty decent person. Her hair was dark brown, curly and ended a little bit under her shoulders. She looked about 27, 29 at the most. Her eyes were dark brown, she was shorter than he was, about the same height as- Happy. The girl standing at the door way looked a lot like Happy. The girl did look good, but Happy was gorgeous. "Weird coincidence that she looked like Hap?" Toby wondered in his head.

"Last night was fun." the girl grinned. Toby noted that she had an American accent and that she was trying to keep the conversation light. The memories of last night came flooding in. How he bumped in to her after he was kicked by the guy in the bar. She was a student finishing her doctorate soon but she took an online course about human behaviour as she was intrigued by it. They talked all about behaviours of humans. Sending Toby deeper in to the rabbit hole. Laura. That was her name. They went back to hers after a few more drinks. They had sex.

"Oh fuck" Toby muttered. He gave her a concerning look. "Did we use protection?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "Yeah we did. Did you... Have too much drinks last night?"

"I think so." Toby replied embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Laura. I shouldn't have. Crap." Toby stuttered. "Did you want to-" he paused "you know."

"You don't have to apologise. I did. We both did" she smiled. Toby sees that she's wearing an oversized shirt. "Shit. Does she have a boyfriend?"He wondered.

"I have to go Laura, I'm really sorry. I have work." Toby says half sincerely, the other half of him was embarrassed for his idiotic actions and just wanted to get out of Laura's house.

"Wait, Doc" Laura said. Toby froze. Did she just call him doc? Only Happy calls him that and well, occasionally Cabe does call him 'doc'. Laura blushed "I mean Tobias. Um. My boyfriend texted me this morning. He wants to get back together with me. I hope you understand."

"I understand Laura" Toby nods and gives her a reassuring smile. Toby could tell that he and Laura talked before they had sex. They had agreed it was going to be nothing more than physical. Laura smiles and leaves the room and closing the door behind her back. Toby puts on his clothes and washes his face. Grabbed his hat, wallet and keys and exits the room and headed straight for the exit.

"Hey Laura, I'm leaving now" Toby calls out. Laura pops out of her kitchen and hugs Toby before opening the door for him.

"Goodbye Doc- I mean Tobias." Laura says.

"Laura? Can I ask you something?" Toby asks curiously.

"Sure." Laura replied.

"Why do you keep calling me doc?" Toby questioned.

"Oh you really did drink too much. Well, last night when we were half way through, you told me to call you 'doc'. You said it turns you on. And you mentioned about a girl you liked, that she calls you 'doc'. So I obliged. Also I found it hot to fuck a doctor too." Laura explained blushing.

"Oh okay." Toby replied but he felt confused. Amy never called him 'doc'. "Goodbye, Laura."

-  
Toby drove back to his apartment before driving to the garage to take a bath and change his clothes. By this time he had remembered every single detail of last night. "Laura was right, I did ask her to call me doc. And the sex was pretty great." He thought to himself. Soon Toby was on his way to garage again. Toby parks his car and enters the garage. "Good morning my fellow scorpions" he echoed and he tips his hat.

"Good morning Toby!" Paige greeted him.

"Morning Toby. You're an hour, 27 minutes and 26 seconds late today. " Sly replied. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Hey Toby." Walter replied without looking at Toby as he was reading a document.

"Morning doc." Happy says while tinkering on some metal pieces. Toby looked at her while he was walking pass her station. She looked amazing. Her beautiful long dark curls ending a little under her shoulder blades, her dark brown eyes, her tiny hamster hands working away busily. Not only was she was beautiful inside and out, Happy is also very intelligent and capable. Happy Quinn is the definition of perfect.

Toby froze, holy crap. He realises, he doesn't love Amy anymore. Heck he wasn't talking about Amy to Laura. He was talking about Happy Quinn. He was in love with Happy freaking Quinn.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason that I thought that Toby was already in love with Hap but never realised it was because come on, in the first episode of season 1 they were CLEARLY flirting. But Toby was still not over Amy (his ex fiancée) even up till the second episode. But she was almost never mentioned in the rest of the episodes. In the third episode he asked Hap (after she injured a guy) "where exactly did he touch you?" it sounded like he was concerned while in the fourth episode he took the fall (literally and figuratively) just so Hap could complete the mission and in the fifth episode he readily defended Hap from Collins. Something must have happened that made him realise that he loved Happy, right?
> 
> -
> 
> Irl, I'm not a vulgar person. But writing vulgarities for characters is pretty fun.


End file.
